Put a Sock In It
by PinkCardigan
Summary: Bon always seems to regret the things he says... especially when it comes to Kamiki Izumo. BONIZUMO.


**Put a Sock In It**

 **Bon always seems to regret the things he says... especially when it comes to Kamiki Izumo.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You look pretty."

All eyes turned to Bon, including the pair belonging to the recipient of such a... compliment? Shima and Konekomaru looked like they had never even heard Bon speak before, their mouths wide open and their eyes as big as saucers. Rin just had a gigantic grin and raised eyebrows, looking like a true idiot. Yukio had 'I'm pretending I didn't hear anything' look splashed across his face. Paku had both hands in front of her mouth, an elongated gasp seeping out of her mouth. Shiemi simply looked scared, like she knew there was a storm on the horizon.

And then there was Kamiki Izumo.

Usually, her eyes had some level of disgust in them whenever she looked at him, but now she just looked absolutely horrified. Her eyes were bigger than all of their friends combined and her eyebrow scrunched so tight together he thought they were going to converge into one. Her mouth has transformed into an open grimace but what was worse of all was that she wasn't _saying_ anything. Bon expected the short, hot-tempered exorcist to tell him to shut up ("Shut up, you stupid monkey!") or to tell him he was loosing his mind ("Have you finally lost the little brain you had left, you gorilla!") or maybe even to give him a simple insult ("Of course you think I'm pretty, you look like uncooked dough!").

Instead, Kamiki remained silent.

"Yo, Bon, I didn't know you had the hots for Izumo-chan!" Shima hit him on the back, breaking the horrible spell that he had stupidly cast. "Who would have thought you went for cuties like Izumo-chan? Wait don't tell me you two are -"

"Shut. Up." Bon shrugged Shima away a little rougher than he needed to, but his embarrassment was too strong for him to care. He had immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth but it was like they moved on their own - forming the three words without his permission.

As Bon was trying to shake his annoying childhood friend off, Kamiki had turned around on her heel, stomping into the crowd, her fists clenched tight. Shiemi and Paku quickly followed; Shiemi gave Bon a fearful look whilst Paku gave a look that made him feel very sorry for himself. The remainder of the group crowded around Bon, a number of questions at their tongues, all echoing Shima, all wondering why on earth he would say such a thing.

And all Bon wanted to do was to melt into the ground.

...

The alarm clock went off too early.

Bon wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. Last night had been... well, last night had been one of the most stressful nights of his life. He hadn't gone to bed until about an hour before his alarm went off. He could have very well stayed in bed but, if he had, he knew that all he would think about was the nightmare that was last night's festival.

The rising sun greeted Bon as he began his morning jog around campus. He hoped that his run would clear his head. However, as he ran on and on, the sun getting hotter by the second, his concentration wavered until he was finally forced to stop on the edge of campus by an empty park.

Last night... _what had happened_?

Well, first of all, it wasn't his fault. It was _hers_ '. All week she had been pushing him and pushing him, making little comments, giving him little looks, brushing by him smelling so goddamn sweet and what was a guy to do? She even brushed her hair back so it grazed against his finger tips! And then - and then! - throw in last night. It had been a hot summer night after a _very_ hot summer day. Their whole crew spent the day swimming at the pool - and that had been plenty hard to deal with - and then they had decided to meet at the festival. Bon thought he'd be able to deal with his crazy ass feelings by the time the festival started but as they walked amongst the crowds, trying to find the girls, he realized that yukatas were involved. It was the recipe for a perfect disaster and Bon was trying desperately to convince himself that it was all Kamiki Izumo's fault.

Bon had seen Shiemi first, and he could rightly admit that she was all cute in her baby blue and floral yukata; Paku came next, her pretty pink yukata had white lace and a cute bunny hair pin sat nicely in her brown hair. Then _she_ showed up. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and her yukata was a pale green with dark reds and purples and striking black. She looked down-right amazing with the soft glow of the lanterns illuminating her dewy skin and her eyes - ugh, her eyes - were dark, swirling with mystery and they immediately met his, a hint of something Bon had never seen when he looked at Kamiki before.

Bon had no idea those three words were going to come out of his mouth but he lasted about five minutes before the words just bubbled over. It had been the first time that either of them had said something like that - yes there had been looks and lingering touches but no words had even been spoken.

"What the hell..." Bon breathed out, finding a place to sit on a bench overlooking the flower garden. He was seriously loosing his mind. It had been almost three years since he had first met her and it had been almost three years of yelling matches, physical altercations, and death glares that could freeze hell over. It had been two months of butterflies, sideways glances, study sessions alone in the library, and even a subtle smile here and there (of course, there was still the usual fighting going on through all of this). It was new territory and Bon had no idea how or why it was happening. Hell, if you had told Bon that something like this was going to happen between him and the fiery tamer, he wouldn't have even laughed. It was so crazy, so insane, so incredibly stupid that it was literally impacting his daily life.

"Ugh."

Bon snapped his head up, hearing the one voice that he never wanted to hear ever again in his life. Standing above him, looking annoyed and tired, was none other than his current concern. It looked like she was also out on a morning jog, although it looked like she had been working harder than Bon - she was covered in a thin layer of sweat despite the fact that she only had on a thin tank top and too short shorts (not that Bon found himself minding all that much).

"What are you doing here, monkey?" Izumo placed both hands on her hips, her chin raised high.

"I couldn't sleep." Bon grumbled, running his hands through his hair, trying to clear his mind.

Kamiki snorted, coming forward faster than Bon could stop her. She sat next to him, keeping her eyes on his face. "Why?"

Bon glared at her from the corner of his eyes, trying his best to not get frazzled because he knew that's what the little sadist wanted. "I had a rough night."

"Oh?" Bon could practically hear the raised eye brow. "Too much fun last night?"

"No." Bon growled, running his fingers through his hair again, this time a little too rough. "I regret some of my actions."

"Huh!? _You regret some of your actions_?" Kamiki shot up from the bench, her voice filled with venom. Bon looked up at her, feeling his own stress level begin to rise. She looked pissed - more pissed than usual and Bon couldn't help but feel like he said the wrong thing... again. "You are such an idiot Suguro Ryuji and I can't believe I -"

She stopped, her eyes narrowing, and pulled her hand back. _SMACK_! And as quick as she came, Kamiki Izumo stormed off back onto campus, leaving a shocked Bon in her wake.

Rubbing his sore cheek, Bon couldn't help but to regret everything.

...

He found her sitting in her usual spot in the library. She was leaning back in her chair, completely ignoring the open books in front of her. Kamiki's dark eyes were focused far off, her fingers absently twirled through her hair. Bon took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the table.

"Kamiki."

Bon felt his heart start to race when she looked up at him, that lost look in her eyes gone and they were 100% on him now. "What do you want?"

 _God dammit, she isn't going to make this easy for me, is she?_

"Can I sit down?"

"I don't know, are you going to regret it?" She was quick, her words stinging.

"God..." Bon gritted his teeth - yes okay he liked Kamiki Izumo (there, he admitted it, happy?) but she still got on her nerves, especially with her annoying ass pride. "Can you just listen?"

Kamiki sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. A bored look across her face.

"You... You are... You are a piece of work." Bon managed to get out, wanting desperately to wipe that look of Kamiki's face. "I can't believe I'm about to say this to you."

She still didn't bother to say anything, her face still held that bored look. Bon wanted nothing more than to reach across the table to do _something_ to make her react. Anything. Shake her, mess up her hair, pull at her cheek, kiss her, anything! Well, he would do most things.. maybe not that last thing.

"Okay so I didn't mean to say that I r-regretted anything..." Bon rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I meant what I said the other night... about you being... you know... are you going to make me say it?"

Kamiki finally broke, a mischievous little smirk appearing on her face. "You're really bad at this, aren't you?"

"I'm trying, you little demon." Bon hissed, planting his hands on the table. "You can at least say something because I know this isn't one-side, I know you ain't acting like this with other guys. So it's the least you can do to help me out a little bit 'cause I never thought -"

Kamiki didn't say anything like Bon had wanted. Instead, she leaned across the table, her own hands planted firmly against the wooden surface, and pressed her lips to Bon's.

They were soft, smooth, tasted like mint, and Bon was happy that Kamiki Izumo wasn't the type of girl to listen to him and instead did her own thing. It wasn't his first kiss but it certainly was the best one he's ever had. It was like a firework show on the tip of his tongue, the heat of the last few months exploding between him and Kamiki and he swore to every god he knew that he would never forgot the way Kamiki nipped at his bottom lip as she pulled away.

He would _never_ forgot.

"Whoa... where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Bon was still in shock as Kamiki stayed dangerously close to his face. The other patrons of the library were probably staring by now but he knew no one would say anything - he was scary, but Kamiki was one hundred times scarier. "Wait, don't tell me you took up Shima on those kissing lessons."

 _SMACK_!

Yea, rubbing his sore cheek, Bon really did need to work on what he said around that girl.

* * *

 **OOOOOOMG... do i ship Bonizumo now? I have been confused on who to ship Izumo with ever since the Illuminati arc. Like I guess I ship her with Shima, Bon and Rin... lol but less so Shizumo now... who'd of thunk... lol**

 **anyways, i hope y'all enjoyed this. i have been super inspired by MissMonsterite's Juuzou/Mamushi fanfics... like omg I haven't written any fanfic for a year now and I just wanna write after reading those fics so check 'em out!**

 **I am also thinking of making this into a multi-chapter story of unrelated fics... let me know what y'all think.**

 **Also I have no idea if this is completely OCC... i dont think it is but... lol**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
